Kragnux (Deity)
For the mortal monk who lived among humans, see Kragnux (Mortal). Kragnux the Dragon Slayer was a short-lived Quelmar deity reigning between 691 and 795 PR. History After ascension in the Season 1 Finale of Towson Tabletop, Kragnux was wished into Godhood by his friend Thwack. The Wish "I wish for Kragnux the Fang Fisted to be resurrected as the divine god known as Kragnux the Dragon Slayer" - Thwack (691 PR) Early Godhood The first temple of Kragnux was set up by Thwack in the aftermath of his ascension. The temple was built on the site of Toi'Viral's Temple of Harmony, where Kragnux's mortal body would also be buried. This first temple only lasted a few months before Thwack recruited others to travel and spread the word of Kragnux. The Many Churches of Kragnux The Friends of Kragnux The Heritage The Draconic Redeemers Sacrifice Also see The Sundown In 795 PR, the goddess Tiamat had finally returned to the realm, and began a quest to unlock Kiston, where hundreds of dragons laid dormant, waiting for the day they could be unleashed on the realm again. It did not take Tiamat long before the Kiston Guardians who guarded the island were slaughtered, and on Sarcof, Kragnux once again appeared in one final conflict against the Queen of Dragons. Though nobody witnessed the epic struggle, it was made clear that Kragnux could not overcome Tiamat. Realizing that he was not powerful enough to slay this god of dragons, Kragnux was humbled. In a moment of desperation, it was decided that he would rescue Bahamut, the other draconic god and the only being ever known to topple Tiamat. Arriving in Bahamut's Banishment-Scape, a conversation was held between the Dragonborn and Dragon. Soon, Kragnux's influence faded from the realm as he entered the prison that once held Bahamut, freeing him to once again enter the realm and fight Tiamat. The day of Bahamut's freedom, it was said that the first destination he appeared was the ruins of the once beautiful church of the Friends of Kragnux. Practices No Caution Ceremonies Following in Kragnux's words "There's no room for caution in a life lived to the fullest", priests of Kragnux would often compete in internal ceremonies to complete tasks in the most carefree and dangerous ways. Those who succeed and play fast and hard are venerated with decorative tokens and gifts. Indulgences Practiced mostly by The Friends of Kragnux, Indulgences are a promise of salvation in exchange for monetary purchases, often including alcohol and food. Papal Infallibility An unrelenting surrender to the Pope and his word has been a long standing practice of Kragnux worshipers going all the way back to Thwack, the first leader of the religion and personal friend of Kragnux. Over the years, as the Popes became more and more removed from Kragnux, there have been those who question the pope, but most still believe the adage "''Nobody could judge the pope words except for Kragnux." ''Since Pope Xoniface took over in 707, it has been agreed that the word of the Pope is the true word of Kragnux himself. Artifacts Kragnux's mortal body, after being reclaimed by the Dolmvay resident archmage, would later deteriorate, with the exception of 5 body parts, which would remain pristine under divine magic. Possession of any one of these artifacts granted the user the ability to inspire their allies and push forward in battle, but individually the also grant powers. * The Fists of Kragnux individually grant an increased attack power * The Feet of Kragnux individually grant an increased speed * The Spine of Kragnux individually grant immunity to draconic fear effects. Prayers "Hey Kragnux. I know I haven't talked to you in a while, I was hoping you can bless my axe and make it a +2...then I can fight in your name." - Reesec "If you can hear me, I hope you make contact with Zerachiel and heal him. He seems very important to my friends and my family and my people please place whatever blessing you can on him." - Ria Divine Acts * Kragnux's first divine act was to send down a small avatar to slay Corduth and receive vengeance. * Kragnux would later send another avatar down to fight against Tiamat in her siege on Dolmvay over 100 years later. ]] See Also * History of Kragnux Worship Category:Towson Tabletop